


Sweet Baby Love

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [79]
Category: Glee
Genre: Clarington-Smythe Child, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian’s so ready for his pregnancy to be over.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Sebastian was forty weeks pregnant and so incredibly over this pregnancy. It had been a rather healthy pregnancy, but he’s been plagued by numerous discomforts so he was ready for this little girl to come out already.

It was 5:00AM and he had to use the bathroom yet again. So, he takes himself out of bed and waddles over to their bathroom. He pulls his pants down and sits on the toilet, it's become easier to pee this way because with his big belly in the way he can't see where he’s aiming which then results in a mess on the floor. Anyway, as he’s going, he feels a sudden burst under him. He opens his legs as if he could see past his belly so he stands up and there's a thick, mucousy liquid in the toilet almost brown in color. He had just lost my mucus plug which was an early sign of labor, but then again there wasn't any blood so maybe it's not time yet.

Sebastian cleans himself up then returns to the bed and lays there with his hands splayed over his bump.

This was their first baby so he was very excited to meet her, yet the physical feat of birth still lay ahead of him and he was nervous. All he could do was imagine the day she was going to be born. It's definitely going to be sometime in the near future. He’s been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for four months, but once his mucus plug came out, he knew the sensations would change. But right now, there were no identifiable waves and nothing was intense so he dozed back off to sleep with his hands resting effortlessly on his round bump.

When he woke up it was 8:00 and he had to use the bathroom yet again, so he went and more of his mucus plug continued to come out but no sign of any blood yet. He did, however, have very uncomfortable cramps. While he was using the bathroom, Hunter came in and greeted him with a smile and messy bed head. They proceeded to brush their teeth then gave each other a kiss, Hunter’s hand came around and held onto his husband’s bump. He felt his baby girl moving around as she always does in the morning.

"Is she getting ready to come?" He asks.

"Hopefully soon. I'm ready for her to stop using my body as her home."

"She'll be out before we know it. We're ready whenever she is."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Sebastian says and cranes his neck forward to softly peck his lips.

**9:07PM**

Sebastian was still pretty comfortable but very sure the baby would be coming soon.

All day he got more of the same on and off contractions, but he found himself fully prepared for things to really kick into gear. He had to use the bathroom for the thousandth time that dat and was so relieved at what he found. He spotted what looked to be stringy bloody mucus. Finally, something! This of course was after several weeks of painless contractions.

He had informed Hunter of his finding and he too was relieved and excited that their baby girl would be on her way and ready to come into their lives.

When he had to suddenly stop talking to get through the next rush he was convinced the baby was finally on her way.

**3:04AM**

Sebastian woke up with very uncomfortable cramps as if he was getting a period or something.

The pain was a bit too intense for him to sleep through so he just stayed up and sat himself up in bed, positioning a pillow behind his back for comfort. He turned the tv on but kept it at a low volume so that it wouldn't wake Hunter.

The baby was definitely awake inside him from how much she was moving around and shoving his organs with her little legs.

He realized there were definite peaks to the cramps.

From sitting in the bed with all those blankets, Sebastian started to sweat immensely since it was fucking summer but they had the A/C blasting 24/7 in the house to keep him cool and tamed, because he’s a raging beast whenever he’s hot.

He tried to not wake Hunter up while tearing the blankets away from his body and pushed himself off the bed. He waddles over to their outcove and opens the doors to their balcony.

It appeared to be the first cool night after going through a long hot summer, so Sebastian opened the window and a breeze kept coming right in, keeping him cool.

He leaned against the doorframe with his arms wrapped around his bump while staring at the city just ahead of him, amazed at how beautiful it truly was at night.

Sebastian wasn’t sure if it's kinda weird but he loves moments like these that he gets to spend with their girl. Just the thought that by this time next week, she'll be in his arms, watching the beautiful city with him. She'll be here, she'll finally become a real concept and not just the baby inside his belly.

It's crazy to think that they’re going to be parents to a baby girl in a short yet long amount of time. Like it's insane how incredible life works. He stood there for a while just taking in the view and admiring every aspect of the world they live in. His feet eventually started to burn so he made his way back to bed and laid down, trying to get some rest.

**\---**

By 6:00AM, the waves of pain were now five minutes apart.

Sebastian decided to wake Hunter and tell him what's going on. He got up, practically leaping out of bed from the excitement that they were going to be having their baby. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his husband’s sudden excitement and reaction to the news. Hunter was the only other person as excited as he was to see their baby girl. He tells Bas every day how much he can't wait to meet her and hold her and love her for the rest of her life.

They anxiously talked about the upcoming arrival of their daughter as they sat in bed staring deeply into each other's warm eyes. Hunter’s hands stayed on Bas’ firm bump and they felt their sweet girl continue to move around.

"My god, I can't believe she's going to be here soon." Hunter beams with a giant grin on his face.

"I know. These last nine and a half months have really gone by huh?" He nods and Sebastian thinks back to when they first found out he was pregnant.

They just came home from Ohio for the holidays and Sebastian was feeling sick after weeks of having the "stomach-bug" when really it was just nausea from the pregnancy. So anyway, he went to the drug store and bought a pack of tests, came home, took them, and Hunter nearly fainted from happiness and joy.

Sebastian sat on the edge of their tub while Hunter kissed him over and over again. He placed his large hand over his flat stomach and there was an instant connection between them and the baby growing inside his belly. He remembers looking into Hunter’s eyes, knowing that this was really happening and that they’re finally going to be parents. It was such a dream come true.

Now, here they are, Sebastian is going into what he thinks is labor and their child was going to be brought into the world in a matter of hours or days.

Hunter and Sebastian stayed up and talked for a while, mostly about the baby, but more so about him and his pain levels. They debated on whether to call their midwife or not so they waited for another hour to see what it'll be like.

They called their midwife not long after that hour came and went just to let her know what was happening. Their midwife, Bonnie, lives about twenty minutes away so she decided to come over shortly and check on how things were going. She was hesitant to think he was already in active labor after just two and a half hours but anything was possible.

While they waited for her, Hunter and Sebastian got up and carried on downstairs to start their day together. Sebastian made them some breakfast, just to give him some energy for the time being. Hunter had his cup of coffee and they sat together on the couch while watching the news.

Sebastian laid in between Hunter’s legs while his fingers played around on Bas’ bump. His touch was so gentle and always sent goosebumps around Bas’ body. But, Sebastian was more focused on the news this morning because there was more shit happening in the world and almost made him wish he could just keep his baby inside him, safe from the harm this universe causes.

It's so unfair that they must live in constant fear of their surroundings and can't be safe anymore, it sucks. They had a long talk about this when Sebastian first found out he was pregnant, about whether or not they really wanted to bring a baby into the world with how dangerous it is. Granted, he doesn't think anyone would want to hurt them but still, it's a scary place they live in today.

Honestly, it makes him sick that twenty years from now who the hell even knows if the Earth will be standing. They may all be dead, and his poor daughter has to deal with the stress of living her life in fear of something crazy happening.

Sebastian notices his sudden negative thoughts and feels his heart start to race so he clears his throat and blinks himself back into reality. Hunter reached over and grabbed his coffee with his hand still on his husband’s belly and so relaxed into his chest.

Their doorbell goes off not long after and Sebastian moves so Hunter can help him up. He gets him up onto his feet and Sebastian thanks him then waddles over to open the door for Bonnie.

"Hi! How're you doing?" She asks walking into the house.

"I'm doing okay. Starting to feel a bit anxious about the whole thing."

"That's normal." She smiles and sets her bag onto the coffee table. "Do you mind if I give the baby's heart a listen and feel your belly?"

"Not at all. You want me to lay down here on the couch?"

"Yes please." Sebastian nods and sits on the couch, bringing his legs over so that he’s laying on his back with his head supported by the arm of the couch. She went to go wash her hands then came back and lifted his shirt, revealing his stretched bump that was covered in light pink stretch marks and had his belly button poking out like it was about to pop.

Bonnie took out the doppler and pressed it underneath his bump, listening to the baby's heartbeat.

"Everything seems fine." She says and lets it play out for a few more seconds then takes it away. "I believe it's early labor. Nothing too major yet."

"That's it? Just early labor?" Sebastian asks, kinda disappointed.

"Yeah. That's just how it is sometimes unfortunately." She frowns and cleans off her doppler then places it back in her bag. "I recommend getting lots of rest and trying to eat if you haven't done so already because it could be a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"Of course. I'm going to head back since you won't be needing anything else. Touch base again around noon or so?"

"Sounds good, thanks again."

She smiles and walks out of the house, back to her car.

Sebastian chose not to get any exams to check his dilation because he was GBS positive, so it seemed smart to keep the birth canal as clean as possible. During his entire pregnancy and birth, he never once received an exam.

He and Hunter decided at that point, they’d rest and try to save their energy for later on.

Sebastian spent the morning resting and trying to eat some more but that soon flipped when he started to vomit everything he managed to choke down. He alternated between the couch and the toilet. Waves stayed about five minutes apart the whole time and he was starting to get pretty miserable from the constant getting up to puke then coming back to rest.

**\---**

Bonnie called to check in this time so it'd save her a trip and money on gas before it's almost an hour drive going back and forth. But Sebastian had informed her of how he was feeling so she decided to come back and check him once again.

It was a miserable 100 degrees outside, so they were camped inside for the entire day. Talk about feeling like a beached whale with this fucking heat. They had the air blasting but it didn't seem to be strong enough for him to be content so he was starting to get aggravated.

An hour later Bas found himself pacing the house, leaning on the counter, and somehow he recalled that belly dancing originated as a labor dance. With the counter as a partner he worked his way through many contractions, moving his hips in a simple figure-eight motion, and it did help. It didn't seem that much time had passed before contractions were right on top of each other.

Everything was fine and waves were still five minutes apart. Sebastian was getting kinda tired and anxious.

Around 2:30, he started to get more active again in an attempt to get the contractions moving along. He bounced on the yoga ball because Bonnie had said that would help bring the baby down and also with the contractions that were constantly coming.

Sebastian was set up in their living room, in a pair of shorts, some baggy t-shirt, he had a cool rag on the back of his neck to relieve the heat that was pursuing his body from the bouts of pain.

Hunter kept providing his husband with cold water to keep him hydrated while the nausea and pain increased waves kept coming. Sebastian transitioned from sitting on the ball to leaning over it and rolling in small circles while his belly hung low. 

Hunter alternated in providing a back massage/counter-pressure on Bas’ lower back. His movement on Sebastian’s back felt nice and calmed him but the contractions soon started to pick up. They were mild and seemed to regulate now. Bonnie had suggested he move to the shower to let the warm water help.

So, she and Hunter helped him up and walked with him to the bathroom downstairs. Hunter got the shower started then took off his shirt and got in. He held onto Bas’ hand and helped him step over the edge of the tub so they could stand in the shower together. Sebastian instantly went forward into Hunter’s body and held onto his shoulders tightly, moaning from the intense pain. He held his husband and never once let go while Bas was becoming vocal with his contractions. They started picking up in both intensity and frequency. Physically, he didn't feel like much had changed.

Hunter started to move so Sebastian opened his eyes and looked up at him, questioning what he was doing.

"I'm going to apply warm water from the hand-held shower, okay? I think that'll help." He says. Sebastian tiredly nodded and let him go around while he leaned against the tile wall and started to feel his lower back pain relieve from the warm water.

"Mmm, thank you baby." Bas moans and starts to move his hips again in the figure-eight motion that seemed to help earlier.

"You're welcome." Hunter says. His other hand came up and applied more counter pressure while still pouring warm water over his husband’s lower back.

"Oooh that feels good." Sebastian tells him as Hunter continues to provide comfort. Suddenly, he started to feel this urge to push but didn't believe it was already time to do so.

"H-Hey B-Bonnie." Bas stuttered as he got her attention.

"Yes?" She asks standing outside the shower.

"I-I feel l-like I have t-to push." He tells her.

"Has your water broken yet?" She asks.

"No." He whimpers.

"Okay. It could just be your body preparing to birth this baby but why don't you try to push and we'll see what happens. You may feel a bit better from this conscious thought of pushing." She says.

Sebastian nodded in understanding and the urge to push was strong so he decided to go ahead and try a little push, and felt so much better. The conscious pushing quickly became the primal, overwhelming rush that nothing could reign in.

"I feel a little better w-what does that mean?"

"It just means that your body is trying to adhere to the pain it's feeling. It's normal for this to happen." She says with a smile. "You're doing a great job working with your waves of pain and you should be on to having your baby girl in no time."

"Thank god! I'm ready for her to be out already!"

"I know, but you're almost done! Just keep pushing through! Is there anything you'd like me to do or get for you?"

"N-Not that I can think of. Thank you, though."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go back into the living room and document your progress."

"Okay."

After about a solid two hours of being in the shower, Sebastian really wants to get into the birth tub and relax.

Bonnie worked with Hunter to set it up in the living room so that he could finally get in and hopefully get this show on the road.

Sebastian was getting tired and it was getting obvious. He was less talkative in between the waves and seemed to kinda zone out.

While the tub was being filled, he sat on the edge of the couch staring into Hunter’s eyes practicing slow-paced breathing. He would go from being calm one second to crying in pain the next.

Bas told Hunter that he couldn't do this anymore and wanted pain relief.

Even in his state of irrational thoughts, knowing that he was in brought him comfort. He knew this was supposed to be the hardest part of labor and that if there was going to be a point where he was going to question his ability to continue naturally, it would be this one.

He had been in labor for nine and a half hours already and the waves seemed to be stalled.

**6:13PM**

Sebastian was still waiting for the water in the tub to reach the right temperature so he was pacing and hanging on to Hunter during the waves of pain.

He started to feel some pressure on his tailbone and he was really getting tired since time was wearing on.

He eventually grew tired of waiting so just got in but got out shortly after to use the bathroom.

While sitting on the toilet, he was overcome by the shakes. They were so powerful, Hunter couldn't even hold him still and he felt like he might fall off the toilet. The waves were intensifying and something was definitely starting to happen.

Bonnie got excited and let them know that things were moving forward.

Bas had learned that getting in the water too soon could actually relax you too much and slow labor, so he had wanted the submersion in water to be his last tool in the labor process.

Over the next forty-five minutes he moved around the tub in various positions because he quickly grew uncomfortable but was reaching towards getting his water birth.

Once that was gone, he was suddenly in full-blown transition and ready to deliver this baby girl. The waves took over and used every cell in his body. He was moaning and could only focus on breathing when they hit. And they hit fast. They were now about two to three minutes apart.

His water still hadn't broken at this point but Bonnie called her assistant, Jules, to come over. She informed them that they’d be meeting their baby within the next several hours or even sooner.

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian could feel his body pushing.

With that first push, he could feel his skin starting to burn. All he could do was tense every muscle and use that to get his baby out.

Bonnie was aiding him while Jules set up her equipment.

"Do you feel anything?" She asks. She was kneeling on the opposite side of Sebastian, just not in the birthing pool.

"I c-can't tell. It just feels swollen." He tells her.

With each wave, his body continued to push and with each push, the baby was getting lower and lower.

He pushed about every time the contraction came, while Bonnie checked the baby's heart rate with the doppler to make sure that she was doing okay.

"Nice big push, Sebastian!"

"Agh! Jesus Christ!"

"Come on! You can do this! Big push!"

Sebastian clenches his muscles and pushes, squeezing the sides of the pool. "Ugh! Come on baby! Come on!" He urges and continues to push. "Come on baby!"

"Big push Bas!"

He inhales sharply and pushes once more, screaming loudly as he lets it go, throwing his head back against Hunter’s chest.

Bonnie reached down and announced she could feel the baby's head. This was all too intense for Sebastian but at least it was going so fast. Hunter was right there with his husband telling him what a wonderful job he was doing.

"Come on, another big push for her head, Bas!" Bonnie urges. 

Sebastian takes in another deep breath and pushes down hard. He felt the ring of fire and although the pain was excruciating in that moment, he was also so excited and relieved because he knew that meant her head was crowning and he was almost done.

"Bas, gimme your hands!" Bonnie instructs and he shoves his hands down into the water. Moments later he was able to touch her head and was instantly struck with tears knowing that she's almost here. "Can you feel her?" She asks.

"Uh-huh." He whimpers and keeps his hands down by his entrance. "Oh god, she's almost here."

"Yep. You're doing great, Sebastian. She has no cord around her neck so I just want you to push for her shoulders, alright?"

"Mhm." He nods and pushes, feeling the wave of pain come on.

Bas guided her shoulders out and half of her body was now in his hands.

"One more big push, Bas! Come on you're almost done!"

He gave his final push and pulled his sweet baby girl out and up from the water.

It was 9:03 pm. And his beautiful baby girl has been born.

She was beautiful. She quietly looked around and took her first peaceful breath, then her cries filled the room but everyone smiled, so relieved she's here. Sebastian held her to his chest and just fell in love with her.

They instantly fell in love with her. 

Bas sat in the water just staring at her, almost in disbelief of what had just happened. It was such a magical moment. "Hello, sweetheart. Welcome to the world Charlotte Rose. You are more than we could ever have imagined." He brushed his finger across her head as she started to settle down and couldn't stop staring at her, getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

They delayed clamping the umbilical cord until it stopped pulsating and at that point, Hunter cut the cord. Sebastian then moved out of the tub and onto the couch. He spent the next hour trying to deliver the placenta while he lost a fair amount of blood. It took a lot of pushing, but after one hour it finally came out and the bleeding slowed.

Bonnie and Jules both stayed for a few hours afterwards to help clean up and take care of the baby. Once they left it was just about one in the morning and both men were exhausted. But, they were much too excited to sleep because all we wanted to do was hold and love on their daughter. She was perfect.


End file.
